Magolor
|-|Base= |-|Master Crown= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= Summary Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland and the main antagonist of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, also known as Kirby: Return to Dreamland or Kirby's Adventure Wii, and hails from the dimension known as Halcandra. He's the pilot of his flying ship, the Lor Starcutter. He's understood to be the captain of the ship and serves as a supportive character for most of the game, asking favors out of Kirby and tending to it. Kirby and company decided to help Magolor out by offering to retrieve all the pieces that had fallen off the ship during the crash while he stays behind to tend to what remains of it. Throughout the game, Magolor will inform the player when they have unlocked doors in his ship after they have acquired a specific number of Energy Spheres. Power and Stats Key: Base | Master Crown/EX Form | Magolor Soul Tier: At least 4-A, Low 3-A with the Lor Starcutter | Low 3-A | Low 3-A Name: Magolor Age: Unknown Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Male Origian: Kirby (Verse) Classification: Alien, Halcandran, Magician, Starship Pilot Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Mage Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Necklessness, Limblessness, Flight, Magic, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul.), Fire Manipulation, Aura, Summoning (Can summon enemies, obstacles, an Ultra Sword and his Lor Starcutter.), Intangibility (Seemingly passes through obstacles during his races with Kirby. Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy via Space Jump.), Teleportation, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell.), Control over his Lor Starcutter (Which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Interdimensional Travel, and Time Travel.) | Same, but to a greater extent, plus Reality Warping, Meta Space Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Spaceflight, Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air and Cold Manipulation (As shown here.), True Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR (Can open portals to summon enemies from other places. Will eventually remove them with more portals if Kirby & co. don't beat them.), Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation, Teleportation, Mind Control (Controlled dozens of Doomers to attack Kirby and his crew.), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection (Demonstrated here.) Portal Creation, and Transformation | Same, but to a greater extent, Ice Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Flipped the screen upside down.), Regeneration (Mid-High), Life Manipulation (Created enemies and objects to telekinetically throw towards his enemies.) Attack Potency: At least Star Level (In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe his gear is slightly superior to those of Drawcia.), Universe Level with the Lor Starcutter (Confirmed to have fought Landia with it.) | Universe Level (Can bend Another Dimension to his will. Seen as a Universe Level threat.) | Universe Level (Stronger than his EX form.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby in a race.), Likely Immeasurable (Escaped from a dimension beyond space and time.) | MFTL+ (Outpaced Landia.), Likely Immeasurable | MFTL+, Likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Star Level | Universe Level (Could take hits from Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee.) | Universe Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Interstellar, higher with the Lor Starcutter | Intergalactic | Universal Intelligence: Genius (Magolor has deep knowledge about the universe's history. He knew how to fly the Lor Starcutter after stealing it and manipulated Kirby into fighting Landia for him in order to obtain the Master Crown. He later built an amusement park as an apology.) Weaknesses: He lacks a significant amount of raw power, on his own, though none notable via using the Lor Starcutter. | None Notable | No longer entirely same. Note: Unlimited potential for power is not the same as omnipotence. Others Standard Equipment: Lor Starcutter, Master Crown, Ultra Sword, Frozen Grandhammer, and Separate Dragon Flames. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Friend Heart': Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Magolor generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Magolor. The Friend Hearts have also show to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be an specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell': Initially, in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and heal them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. This continued on the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe game with the Kirbys there even obtaining items to improve their ability to resurrect others. After that game, many characters became able to "Revive" defeated allies by doing the same process Kirby showed before, but this defeated allies don't lose their souls when falling and are instead just unconscious. Nonetheless, this technique is likely to hold the same properties previously shown. *'Magic Sphere': Can releases a sphere of energy that launches forward, homing in on nearby enemies as it flies. If no enemies are nearby, it is launched at a random angle. It can bestow Electricity Manipulation on allies. **'Revolution Orbs:' Can releases two twirling spheres of energy that launch forward. It can bestow Electricity Manipulation on allies. **'Revolution Flame:' Can releases three swirling balls of flame that launch forward. It can bestow Fire Manipulation on allies. *'Deadly Needles:' Can manipulates energy to make two needles that rise up next to him, one to either side. In his Soul form this needles are made out of space. **'Double Deadly Needles:' Magolor makes four needles that rise up next to him, two to either side, covering a wider distance. **'Double Deadly Needles Deluxe:' Magolor makes a series of eight needles around him, four to either side, covering a very large distance. *'Magalor Surge:' Can surges forwards while spinning and manipulating air. He uses a similar move in his races against Kirby to mobilize faster than the Pink Puffball, and in Star Allies the technique advances faster than what he can run, indicating a high attack speed. It can bestow Air Manipulation on allies. The attack's name has a typefragical error of his name. *'Gem Apple Bombs:' Can throws three Gem Apple Bombs forward. After landing, the bombs begin to expand and reach full potency after about 7/some seconds. This attack can be used underwater, but Magolor will only drop one Gem Apple bomb directly downwards. **'Detonate:' Can giggles as he detonates the Gem Apple Bombs, dealing more damage in a wider radius the bigger they are. This move can also be used during any of Magolor's other attacks, which will detonate them without Magolor giggling. *'Black Hole:' Can floats in place as he raises his arms over his head, creating a rune circle that can be maneuvered around freely. **'Summon:' The rune circle collapses into a black hole. Any food items absorbed will heal Magolor. *'Ultra Sword:' Can summons an Ultra Sword from a rune circle which he swings downwards, covering a wide radius. *'Magic Barrier:' Magolor creates a star-shaped shield to protect him while guarding. It blocks chip damage while active, when broken it reverts into a normal Guard. *'Dimensional Vanish:' Can disappears into a portal, leaving only an invulnerable distortion in the air in which he maneuveres around freely. He will later reappear through another portal while warping space, damaging nearby enemies. In-game he reappears automatically after about 5 seconds, however this is likely to be a game mechanic. *'Summon Lor:' Can summons the Lor Starcutter, which allies can ride on, increasing its size and damaging nearby enemies. Outside of this technique, Magolor should be able to summon the Lor for his own use. **'Magoloran Launch:' Can launches the Lor Starcutter, which flies straight forwards, damaging any foes in its path with great destructive power. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Magolor transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Aura:' An aura covers his body during his hardest race against Kirby, we don't see him activating this but it ends when he finishes the race. The aura could be amplifying his stats as it seems less likely to be for intimidation alone, but this is unclear. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Verse Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tricksters Category:Geniuses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Manipulators